Plato und Storge
by Kashira
Summary: Daisuke und Ken fühlen sich zueinander hingezogen, doch keiner weiß so recht was genau es damit auf sich hat und wie es zu deuten ist.
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Plato und Storge Yusuka Normal w 2 2004-10-27T18:40:00Z 2004-10-27T18:40:00Z 5 2757 15717 1 9.2812 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Plato und Storge

Teil: 2/2

Autor: Kashira

Kontakt: 

Weblog: http:myblog.de/Kashira

Archiv: K:³, , Animexx e. V.

Rating : PG

Pairing : Daisuke/Ken (aka Daiken)

Warnungen: Shonen Ai, Depri, Sap (mehr oder minder)

Disclaimer: Alles Bandai und TOEI, nix meins, aber ich arbeite daran...

Kommentar: Oh Gott, tötet mich, ich habe es nicht anders verdient! ;;

Tut mir so unendlich leid... .. ...ich bin halt lahm und faul und unkreativ TT

Ich flehe euch an mir zu verzeihen, dass ich so ewig lang gebraucht habe. Ich hoffe mit diesem abschließenden Teil der FF kann ich euch besänftigen. Ich widme ihn allen Lesern die ich so lange hab warten lassen. Ich krieche vor euch im Staub! ,,

Und natürlich ein besonderes Danke an mein Beta-chan, Yusu .

Summary: Daisuke wird schwachsinnig, Ken ist es bereits, Yamato dreht am Rad und Taichi an Yamatos Nerven. Und Takeru und Hikari können über ihr Team nur noch den Kopf schütteln.

Plato und Storge II

Chibimon lag faulenzend auf der warmen, blauen Decke, die flach über Daisukes Bett gespannt war und sah sich im Zimmer um. Überall lagen Socken verstreut, rote und blaue Boxershorts hingen aus den Holzschubladen, der grüne Papierkorb in der rechten Ecke unter dem Schreibtisch war voll bis oben hin mit Blättern. Der Schreibtisch selbst – eine Katastrophe – Bleistifte, Anspitzer, Hefte, Blätter, Knöpfe, eine Tasse, halbvoll mit grünem Tee, ein schweineteurer PC und inmitten dieses Chaos lag Daisukes Kopf neben einer Tastatur. „Du Daisuke...," quiekte das blaue Digimon, als es den Schädel seines Freundes auf dem hölzernen Schreibtisch geräuschlos hin und her schaukeln sah. Es machte sich ein wenig Gedanken um Daisukes seltsamen Zustand. So still kannte er den Rotschopf ganz und gar nicht. Überhaupt schien Daisuke in letzter Zeit immer sehr ruhig und nachdenklich. Vielleicht war er krank.

„Hm?," erwiderte Daisuke mit einem genervten Unterton in der Stimme. Er hörte gar nicht zu, was Chibimon zu sagen hatte. Es war ihm auch egal. Das einzige woran er denken konnte war die Tatsache, dass er der größte Trottel auf Gottes grüner Erde war und sich das vermutlich nie ändern würde. Der Mensch der dümmer war als er musste erst noch geboren werden, da war Daisuke sich sicher.

„Du Daisuke...," wiederholte Chibimon und hielt dann einen Moment inne, so als ob er über den Sinn der folgenden Wörter noch einmal genau nachdenken musste. „...Warum...kann ich Wormmon nicht besuchen?," fuhr es den Satz fort und versuchte nachträglich seinen Worten noch ein übertriebenes Schmollgesicht zu verleihen. Eigentlich war das nicht die geplante Frage, aber vielleicht konnte ihm Wormmon weiterhelfen herauszufinden was mit Daisuke los war. Auf jeden Fall fuhr er damit sicherer als seinen Partner deswegen selber anzusprechen.

„Hm...," war die einzige Antwort die es bekam. Chibimon verzog das Gesicht. Schon fast empört über die Desinteresse, die ihm entgegengebracht wurde, richtete es sich von der weichen Decke auf, rümpfte die kleine Nase und sprang Daisuke übermütig ins Genick.

„Aber Daisuke, hörst du mir zu?!," hartnäckig hakte es sich an Daisukes weißen Polyesterkragen und hopste heftig auf und ab. Vor Schreck schnellte der Rotschopf hoch. Ihre Köpfe stießen ungebremst, mit einem stupfen Knall, aufeinander. Alles passierte so plötzlich, dass beide hätten schwören können, sie seien von einem entgleisten Zug niedergestreckt worden.

Da wo einst Chibimons weiße Stirn war prangte jetzt eine fette, lila Beule. Auch Daisukes Hinterkopf erstrahlte nun in dezentem blau. Das ganze holte diesen ziemlich unsanft in die Realität zurück. Er drehte sich wütend zu Chibimon um. Man konnte deutliche eine monströse, blaue Ader an seinem Kopf pochen sehen und sein Gesicht rötete sich zusehends. Chibimon schluckte schwer. „Aua!, man Chibimon," brachte er schließlich zähneknirschend hervor. „Du bist echt ein Trampel!," fuhr er das kleine Digimon an und steigerte sich noch mehr in seine Wut , als Chibimon es wagte seinen Aggressionsfluss von Worten zu unterbrechen: „Aber Daisuke..,". „Nichts ‚aber', lass mich doch mal einen Moment in Ruhe, du nervst, du nervst andauernd und ab jetzt ist Schluss damit, was meinst du eigentlich...ich...," Während er die ersten Worte fast brüllte, waren die letzten kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Warum war er jetzt so unfair zu Chibimon? Schließlich konnte es ja nichts dafür, dass ihn das Bedürfnis überkam Odaiba, nein ganz Tokyo, in Schutt und Asche zu legen. „Tut mir leid," murmelte er geknickt und ließ den Kopf erneut auf den Tisch sinken. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte, woraufhin auch sein Gesicht wieder eine neutrale Farbe annahm. Chibimon sah ihn verwirrt an und begriff gar nichts mehr.

„Oh man, ist das heiß heute!", quietschte Miyako vergnügt während sie sich streckte und die laue Luft einatmete. Der Rock ihrer grünen Schuluniform flatterte im schwülen Wind. „Tja, dieses Jahr ist der Sommer wirklich sehr warm," stimmte ihr Takeru zu, der schlendernd hinter ihr hertrottete und die warme Sonne genoss. Er begann die Krawatte seiner Uniform leicht zu lösen und schließlich über den Kopf zu ziehen um sie wenig später in seine Hosentasche zu stopfen. „Das ist doch toll, oder nicht?", warf Hikari fröhlich ein, während sie ihren rosafarbenen Faltenrock richtete und das weiße Oberteil leicht aufknöpfte. Heute war sie vom unterricht befreit, da ihre Klasse an einem Projekt zur Erforschung von Seealgen, oder irgendwelchem grünen Gemüse, wie Daisuke es nannte, arbeitete und ihre Gruppe bereits mit der Aufgabenstellung fertig war.

„Ja doch, richtig angenehm, allerdings ist es beim Kendo kaum auszuhalten," dabei nickte Iori sich selbst beipflichtend zu und beobachtete die Straße. Wie grausam musste es wohl sein in einem von den hundert Blechdinger zu sitzen, die ununterbrochen ihre Reifenspuren im fast flüssigen Asphalt hinterließen, während das Quecksilber eines Thermometers bestimmt schon nach fünf Minuten Sonneneinfluss dieses Tages verdunstet wäre. „Wir sollten heute unbedingt ein Picknick in der Digiwelt machen, am besten an einem See," schlug Miyako energisch vor und haute mit der Faust in ihre offene Hand. Dabei drehte sie sich zu ihren Freunden um, weiterhin rückwärts, die Straße entlang laufend. „Vielleicht wartet ja endlich wieder ein neues Abenteuer auf uns!", fuhr sie begeistert fort und nahm ihre Angriffsposition ein.

Es war schon lange her, dass sie der Digiwelt einen Besuch abgestattet hatten. Größten Teils lag es am Zeitmangel. Besonders Miyako arbeitete immer sehr hart an ihren Schulaufgaben, auch wenn ihre Projekte manchmal nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hatten. Aber auch die anderen kämpften mit ihren Noten. Daisuke stand besonders unter Stress, da er in diesem Jahr schon sehr viel öfter rausgeschickt wurde als sonst. Denn unvorteilhafterweise wählte er für seine Nickerchen gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde aus. Außerdem spukte ihm soviel im Kopf herum, dass er sich gar nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Dass ihm dabei schon mal das halbe Chemielabor um die Ohren flog, war nicht einmal sein schlimmstes Problem. Dementsprechend gingen seine Zensuren in den letzten Monaten den Bach herunter und zwar mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Seine Eltern konnten nur den Kopf schütteln. Auch seine Schwester, Jun, fühlte sich in ihrer Annahme bestätigt den blödesten Bruder in ganz Japan zu haben.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee! Was meinst du Daisuke-kun?", wandte sich Hikari an den ehemaligen ‚Anführer' der Digiritter. „Hä? Äh ja, das ist wirklich ne super Idee! Ich bin dafür, was ist mit euch?", er richtete einen fragenden Blick an Takeru und Iori. „Da sag ich doch nicht nein," antwortete Takeru lächelnd, auch Iori nickte bejahend.

„Könntest du dann vielleicht Ken-kun Bescheid sagen?", richtete Miyako ihre Frage an Daisuke. „Ich...Ich weiß nicht ob Ichijouji Zeit hat und außerdem...muss ich vorher noch was erledigen, kann nicht einer von euch ihm Bescheid sagen?", Daisuke blickte hoffend zu Takeru. „Aber natürlich, das mach ich doch gerne," erwiderte dieser und wandte sich dann an die ganze Gruppe. „Wir treffen uns dann am besten in einer Stunde bei mir, okay?".

Daisuke ignorierte schlichtweg sämtliche Angebote zusammen nach Hause zu laufen und ließ sich absichtlich viel Zeit beim Heimweg. Nicht nur weil er viel nachdachte sondern auch, weil er hoffte diesem Treffen entgehen zu können, dem Zusammentreffen mit Ken. Er wusste nicht ob er ihm mit einem falschen Lächeln gegenüberstehen konnte, das behauptete alles sei so wie immer. Denn so war es nicht. Er wollte alles klären, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Vor allem weil er nicht wusste was er da noch klären konnte. Es war doch so offensichtlich. So logisch. Ken hatte ihn schon längst durchschaut noch bevor er selbst wusste was los war. Ken wusste doch immer was in ihm vorging. Wenn alles nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre hätte Daisuke ihn vermutlich schon längst um eine Diagnose gebeten und wäre danach in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Aber zum Lachen war ihm schon lange nicht mehr zu mute. Er senkte den Kopf und blieb einen Momentlang stehen. Konzentriert lauschte er einfach nur in die Umgebung. Der Straßenlärm übertönte alles. So sehr, dass er kaum seine Gedanken wahrnahm. Da musste er den Kopf schütteln. Dumm zu glauben er könnte eine Antwort finden, wenn er nur lange genug in sich hinein horchte. Die einzige Wahrheit die er noch hörte war, dass sein Klärungswahnsinn alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Aber wie konnte es überhaupt noch schlimmer kommen?

Die anderen bekämen es mit Sicherheit mit, wenn er es beim Picknick versuchen würde. Sie wusste schließlich noch von alle dem nichts. Was würden sie sagen, wenn es sich so anhörte, als ob Daisuke nicht mehr alle Tasse im Schrank hatte und Ken ins Bett zerren wollte? „Sexuelle Belästigung" und „vorpubertärer Größenwahn" würde Miyako es nennen und sich über ihn lustig machen, ihn auslachen und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen, darauf herumreiten und es für einen Witz halten. Und diesmal würde Ken ihn nicht verteidigen, nein, diesmal wäre er auf sich allein gestellt. Ob Ken es ihr gleich täte? Bestimmt nicht. Er würde nur seinen roten Kopf hinter den Händen verstecken und darauf warten, dass er wieder so tun konnte, als ob es nichts Verwerfliches sei.

Diese Situation machte Daisuke krank. Er war so unendlich machtlos. Am liebsten wollte er sich in eine Ecke setzen und einfach losheulen. Aber davon würde auch nichts besser werden. Missmutig setzte er seinen Weg fort. Aus Wut trat er gegen eine Laterne, die ihm im Weg stand. Das harte Gestell zeigte jedoch mehr Widerstand, als erwartet. Daisuke spürte förmlich wie sein gesamter Fuß zu der Größe eines Heißluftballons anschwoll. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und tat verkrampft einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Fortan humpelte er zähneknirschend den Rest des Heimweges ohne ein Wort über den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Fuß zu verlieren und, wiedereinmal, ohne eine Lösung zu haben.

Kaum vor der Tür der Apartmentanlage, in der er wohnte, angekommen klingelte sein Handy. Daisuke stutzte und kramte in seiner Jackentasche. Dabei kamen die unterschiedlichsten Dinge ans Tageslicht. Ein Fetzen Papier mit der Karikatur seines ungeliebten Englischlehrers, eine handvoll Krümel, vermutlich Brotkrümel, zumindest hoffte Daisuke das, zwei Knüllkugeln aus Alufolie und, ganz zu seinem Ekel, ein alter klebriger Kaugummi, den er nicht mehr von den Fingern bekam. Er schüttelte sich.

Soviel Zeug aber kein Handy in Sicht. Wo war es nur hin?

Das Klingel-Geräusch schmerzte schon in seinen Ohren, als ihm endlich einfiel, dass er eine Bauchtasche bei sich trug. Und tatsächlich! Das blaue Mobiltelefon befand sich in der vordersten Tasche. Doch leider zu spät. Der Anrufer hatte grade aufgegeben, als Daisuke noch „Hallo, Ha-llo-ho," in den Hörer brüllen konnte. Das strapazierte seine Nerven einen Millimeter zu weit. Ohne den Display nach einer Nummer oder einem Namen zu prüfen, drückte er sofort auf die Wahlwiederholung der verpassten Anrufe. Er nahm kaum das „Ja?", am andern Ende wahr, als er schon „Was gibt's denn?!", zurück schrie. „Daisuke?", ertönte es, wie ein, mehr sich selbst fragendes, Hauchen, von der anderen Seite. „Ja, Ken? Ich...", Daisukes hoffnungsvolle Stimme stoppte sofort als er das eindringliche Piepen am andern Ende hörte. Ken hatte aufgelegt.

„Wieso legst du auf, Ken-kun, was hat Daisuke, dieser Trottel, gesagt?", fragte Miyako den Dunkelhaarigen und rückte ihre Brille wieder ein Stück nach oben. Sie bemerkte, dass Ken am ganzen Leib zu zittern begann und wie er das Telefon zu hypnotisieren schien. „Jo, Ken-chan, hast du dich irgendwie verletzt, ´nen Nagel abgebrochen, oder so?", wandte sich Yamato, der ebenfalls Kens Reaktionen auffielen, an den jüngeren und stellte einen heißen Tee vor dessen Nase. Danach fiel er erschöpft aus seiner knienden Position auf den Hintern. Irgendwie war die Arbeitswelt nichts für ihn. Er jobbte seit zwei Wochen in einem Convenience Store, als Aushilfe. Das waren eindeutig zwei Wochen zuviel. Die Nachtschichten bekamen ihm gar nicht. So sehr er auch wollte, er konnte tagsüber einfach nicht schlafen. Er hatte sich schon dreimal erwischt, wie er zwei Chipstüten, als Kopfkissen missbrauchte und beinahe eingepennt war. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das blonde, strapazierte Haar. Der Schlafmangel hatte bereits Auswirkungen auf seinen Körper. Die Ringe, die er jeweils am Ringfinger und am Daumen trug blieben in dem strohigen Haar hängen und er hatte mühe die Hände wieder frei zu bekommen. „Das war's, ich schmeiß den Job, meine Augenringe mögen mir verzeihen, aber meine Haare nicht!", murmelte Yamato seufzend. „Zeig doch mal her, du Heulsuse!", unterbrach Taichi den selbstmitleidigen Digiritter und griff diesen beim Schopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, fühlt sich doch ganz normal an!", lachte der braunhaarige auf und verglich sie mit seinen eigenen Haaren indem er diese gleichzeitig auch abtastete. „Na toll, wenn meine Haare sich schon so anfühlen wie deine brauch ich ernsthaft Hilfe! Und jetzt nimm deine Dreckspfoten da weg, Yagami, sonst werde ich noch richtig ungemütlich!", fauchte Yamato seinen besten Freund an. Takeru musste bei dem Anblick von Yamato und Taichi laut lachen. So wehleidig hatte er seinen älteren Bruders schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Den Stress den er, in der letzten Zeit, mit seiner Band „Teenage Wolves" hatte, machte ihn sehr reizbar, ungeduldig und quengelig. „Schön, dass du Spaß an meinem Schmerz hast, Niichan...", feuerte der Ältere verständnislos seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Aber Brüderchen, ich erfreue mich doch nicht an deinem Leid, wie kommst du nur auf diese gottlose Idee? Ich liebe dich doch...", Takerus unschuldiges Grinsen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde hämischer.

Irgendwie hatte er den Traum wieder mit seinem Bruder zusammen wohnen zu können nie aufgegeben. Aber in solchen Momenten war er doch ganz froh, dass sie nicht Tag und Nacht aufeinander hockten.

„Ja ja...," konnte Yamato nur noch erwidern, als sein Blick wieder auf Ken fiel. Dieser hatte inzwischen das Telefon abgelegt und versuchte sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Fast brutal schlug er die Hände in sein Gesicht und hielt sich den Mund zu. Aber irgendwie machte das alles nur noch schlimmer. Tränen rannen an seinen Händen vorbei und befeuchtete den bunten Teppich auf dem die versammelte Mannschaft saß und Tee trank. „Ken-kun?", kam es fast von allen Seiten gleichzeitig. Miyako legte sofort die arme um den hysterischen Jungen und fing an auf ihn einzureden, „Hast du dich doch verletzt, tut dir irgendwas weh? ... Hat....Daisuke dir weh getan...?", Den letzten Teil flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur Ken ihn verstand. Dieser schüttelte daraufhin vehement den Kopf und schluchzte noch mehr. „Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?", frage Koushiro besorgt und legte schon sein Handy bereit. "N-nein," sagte Ken bestimmt und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, soweit das mit Miyako, die ihn fast zerquetschte, möglich war. „Lass den Armen doch mal los, Miyako-san, der erstickt ja!", mischte sich Sora ein und versuchte ihre Arme wegzuziehen. Diese wehrte sich zuerst dagegen, doch als sie Hikaris mahnenden Blick sah kooperierte sie und lies Ken los. Besorgt kniete sich Joe vor seinen jungen Freund und sah ihm in die blauen Augen. „Ist alles In Ordnung mit dir, Ken-san?". „Ja, ich ...ich brauch nur frische Luft," damit stand Ken auf wischte sich übers Gesicht und versuchte Joe anzulächeln, was ihm sogar beinahe gelang. Er bewahrte seine Fassung so lange wie möglich, in dem Fall, solange bis er vor der Tür stand und sich weinend auf das kalte, steinerne Treppengeländer setzte. Die anderen sahen ihm zweifelnd nach. Yamato schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und Taichi kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Miyako wollte gleich zur Tat schreiten und ihm hinterher, aber Hikari hielt sei auf. „Manchmal muss man Dinge mit sich selber ausmachen," redete sie auf Miyako ein und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Diese warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Ich wette er hat sich mit Daisuke gestritten, der war heute auch schon den ganzen Tag komisch drauf und denk mal an das Telefonat! Ich werd' gleich zu diesem Idioten marschieren und ihn an den Eiern hier hochhiefen, damit der sich bei Ken entschuldigt!", zischte sie Hikari an und ballte die Fäuste. Bestimmt hatte Daisuke wieder irgendwelchen Schund erzählt und Kens Gefühle verletzt, wäre ja nicht das erst Mal, dachte sie sich. Außerdem, wenn /sie/ das nicht für die beiden regelte, wäre die ganze Sache eh aussichtslos. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee das Daisuke Schuld hat? Du kennst ihn doch, er nimmt sich immer gleich alles zu Herzen, es ist sicherlich nur ein Missverständnis, das müssen die beiden selber miteinander ausmachen. Miyako, ich weiß dir liegt viel an Ken, aber du tust ihm hiermit keinen gefallen. Wenn es tatsächlich so sein sollte, dass er Probleme mit Daisuke hat, dann müssen die beiden selbst über ihre Schatten springen. Und so leid es mir tut Miyako-chan, aber...du kannst dich nicht immer zwischen die beiden stellen," Hikaris warme, sanfte Stimme beruhigte und berührte Miyako zugleich. So eine Wirkung konnte nur Hikari auf sie ausüben. Ihr eigenes Verhalten war ihr nun fast peinlich. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihrer Reaktion ihren Standpunkt festigen wollte. Sie wollte allen zeigen, dass nur sie Ken und Daisuke zusammenbringen konnte. Dass nur sie Kontrolle über die Beiden hatte. Dass sie auch irgendwie dazu gehörte. Ken und Daisuke waren rücksichtslos. Immer wenn sie zusammen waren fühlte Miyakos sich unerwünscht und überflüssig. Ohne Hikari und die anderen wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon vereinsamt. Aber das interessierte weder Daisuke noch Ken. Wenn sie zusammen waren nahmen sie gar nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, so nahe standen sie sich inzwischen. Aber Miyako konnte es ihnen auch nicht verdenken.

Vorsichtig nickte sie nun Hikari zu und lächelte.

Ken saß immer noch schweratmend auf der Treppe, als Joe plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich ruckartig um. „Hey Ken-kun," sagte dieser beiläufig und setzte sich neben den Jungen. Er atmete ruhig durch und schloss die Augen. „Kannst du das hören?", flüsterte der Ältere ihm zu. „W-Was denn?", antwortete der Kleinere unsicher. (Ken war zwar groß für sein Alter, aber Joe war ein richtiger Hüne und überragte ihn bestimmt um zwei Köpfe.) „Diese Stille, wenn ich sonst mit euch zusammen bin, dann ist es nie so still. Sonst ist immer.." . „Sonst ist immer...Daisuke dabei," beendete Ken den Satz für ihn. „Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen," Joe lächelte verlegen. „Oh," gab Ken zurück und senkte den Kopf beschämt.

„Ist was mit dir und Daisuke?", Unsicher sah Joe zu Ken. Nach ein paar Minuten des Zögerns antwortete der Schwarzhaarige schließlich: „Nein," und blickte erneut zu Boden.

„Sag mal, hab ich dir schon mal erzählt wie ich und Yamato Freunde wurden?" Der blasse Oberschüler sah den Studenten neugierig an. „Nein, wie, wie wurdet ihr Freunde?", hakte er nach, als er merkte, dass der andere ihm die Geschichte erzählen wollte. Dieser rieb sich die Hände und starrte auf seinen Handrücken. „Naja, als wir damals in die Digiwelt gekommen sind, war ich ein richtiger Tollpatsch und Feigling. Aber das wollte ich nicht wahrhaben. Ich hab alles koordiniert und versucht auf die Jüngeren aufzupassen, so wie mir das immer von allen Seiten gepredigt wurde. Aber am Ende hab ich gar nichts auf die Reihe bekommen. Und Yamato hat das ganz klar durchschaut. Als wir zusammen gefangen waren, in einem Restaurant – frag lieber nicht – sagte er, er wolle von so einem ungeschickten Trottel wie mir nichts wissen, als ich einen Mist nach dem anderen gebaut hatte. Ich war so enttäuscht von mir selber, dass ich die größte Dummheit beging, die man sich vorstellen kann und ich wäre fast gestorben. Aber Yamato rettete mich und zeigte mir, dass man nicht leichtsinnig sein muss um Mut zu zeigen. Ich habe das nie vergessen," Joes Blick wanderte über das Geländer, aber er schien weit weg zu sein. „Wir Digiritter sind ein Team, wir halten zueinander, egal was passiert. Da kann kommen was will. Aber du müsstest das doch eigentlich wissen Ken-san, warum sagst du mir nicht die Wahrheit?", Ken sah in die dunklen Augen des anderen und fragte sich einen Moment selbst warum er gelogen hatte. Joe war ein Mensch dem man alles anvertrauen konnte, so zuverlässig und verständnisvoll war niemand den er kannte. Bei Joe würde er Halt finden, das wusste er. Also begann er ganz am Anfang.

Takeru bewegte sich in Richtung Yamato und Taichi, die schon wieder in einen ihrer Kleinkriege vertieft waren, als seine Socken etwas zu gut über den Parkettboden rutschten und er sich volle Länge auf die Nase packte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er einen gewissen Hass auf seinen eigenen Putzwahn.

Dann bemerkte er ein leises Vibrieren, er war mit dem Kopf direkt vor Kens Mobiltelefon gelandet das energisch blinkte. Er starrte auf den Display und las: „57 verpasste Anrufe", huh? Von wem die wohl waren, fragte der Blondschopf sich und bevor er nachsehen konnte ging das Vibrieren von vorne los. Er nahm ab und da kam ihm auch schon gleich Daisukes hysterische Stimme entgegen, „Ken?!", . „Öhm, nein, sehr enttäuscht?", witzelte Takeru ins Telefon. „Takaishi?! Gib mir sofort Ken, wo ist er?", Daisukes Stimme war richtig aufbrausend, Takeru bekam langsam Angst. „Also um ehrlich zu sein, das weiß ich grade auch nicht so genau, komm doch einfach her, ich..-" da unterbrach ihn Daisuke auch schon: „Ich steh so gut wie vor deiner verdammten Tür!" Und schwups war er weg. „Was hat der denn," Der Basketballer konnte sich nur an den Kopf fassen. Er stand endlich auf und sah sich um.

„Taichi!", hörte Takeru es nun aus der Küche kommen. „Stell das sofort wieder weg, das ist eine Schüssel und kein Fußball! Runter von diesem Vakuumbehälter, den du deinen Kopf schimpfst, hab ich gesagt!" Wutentbrannt versuchte Yamato Taichi davon abzuhalten das gute Geschirr mit seinen neuen Fußballtricks zu zerschmeißen. „Wenn du mal wieder zu einem Spiel kommen würdest, müsste ich dir das ganze nicht am Inventar deines Bruders aufzeigen," erwiderte Taichi daraufhin frech und balancierte die Schüssel weiterhin spielerisch auf dem Kopf. Da wurde es Yamato zu bunt. Wütend riss er Taichi die Schüssel vom Kopf und knallte sie auf den Marmortisch. Es war reiner Zufall, dass die Platte nicht splitterte. Taichi zuckte erschrocken zurück „Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich mich überhaupt mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit zeige," Das hatte gesessen. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, der braunhaarige wäre sofort in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingegangen. „Is' ja gut, Ishida, ich wollte dir doch nur was zeigen, musst ja nich' gleich ruppig werden,..." schützend hielt Taichi die Hände vor die Brust. Oh ja, es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass Yamato diesen Job quittierte.

Daisuke pfiff auf dem letzten Loch, als er endlich die Wohnblocktür aufstieß und in den Fahrstuhl stieg. Sein gelbes, ärmelloses Shirt war total verschwitzt und sein Gesicht wirkte rot und aufgequollen. Irgendwie hatte er keine Kondition mehr. Dabei war er doch eben kaum mehr als 50 Blocks in sengender Hitze gerannt.

Nun saß er in diesem engen Aufzug und hoffte nur, dass die Stahlträger nicht rissen. So wie der Fahrstuhl aussah, war er sicher schon Jahre nicht mehr gewartet worden und die seltsamen, knarrenden Geräusche machten das alles nicht besser. Vorsichtshalber stieg er lieber gleich zwei Treppen vorher aus, man konnte ja nie wissen, bis zu welcher Etage sein Glück anhalten sollte. Als er auf der letzten Treppe ankam schien ihn eben dieses komplett verlassen zu haben, als er Ken erblickte, der schluchzend in Joes Armen lag und von diesem über den Rücken gestreichelt wurde. Daisuke verschlug es die Sprache. Er stand nur so da und beobachtete die Szene. Joe schien auf Ken einzureden, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Daisuke wollte schon den Rückwertsgang einlegen, als er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und sich grade noch so am Geländer halten konnte. Joe blickte auf. „Daisuke-san," sagte er, weniger um diesen zu begrüßen, als Ken auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Das funktionierte und Ken sah Daisuke nun direkt in die Augen. Dieser wusste nicht was er davon zu halten hatte, aber Kens verheulte Augen klopften ihn weich und er ging ein bar Stufen auf sie zu. Er hielt sich dabei an dem Stahlgeländer fest, da er befürchtet, dass ihm die Knie weich würden. Was hatte Joe hier nur mit Ken zu schaffen? Er malte sich die unglaublichsten Begebenheiten aus. Hatte Ken ihn jetzt etwa mit Joe ersetzt? Gegen den hatte er doch gar keine Chance. Er war nur ein kleiner, dummer Schüler, Joe dagegen ein Student an einer der besten Universitäten Japans, nein, der ganzen Welt. Ihm wurde regelrecht übel bei allen diesen Mutmaßungen. Doch bevor er seine Gedanke zuende malen konnte, stand Joe unerwartet auf und verbeugte sich begrüßend vor dem Rotschopf, um daraufhin wortlos in die Wohnung der Takaishis zu verschwinden und Daisuke verstand. Vor Aufregung stolperte er fast die Treppe hinauf. Als er schließlich direkt vor Ken zum Stehen kam und sich zu ihm runter setzte, konnte er ihn nur ansehen. Auch Ken wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ihre Augen schrieen förmlich nach einander, aber ihre Körper blieben regungslos. Daisuke musterte Kens rotes Gesicht, seine Haut sah gereizt aus, er wollte sie berühren, ob sie trotzdem so weich war wie sonst? Er fragte sich ob er es wagte sie zu streicheln. Vorsichtig streckte er die Finger nach der rosigen Wange aus. Kurz vor seinem Ziel verharrte er jedoch noch einmal in seiner Bewegung, aber dann wollte er mutig sein und strich sanft über sie. Die Haut war noch viel zarter, als er in Erinnerung hatte. Einen Moment kam Angst in ihm auf, dass sein Gegenüber zurückschrecken würde, aber nichts geschah. Kens Blick folgte jeder kleinen Bewegung der Finger. Dabei fiel Daisuke sofort das feuchte Glitzern der blauen Augen auf. Von ihnen ging ein Leuchten aus, das er so nie wahrgenommen hatte. Die Haare waren durcheinander und zerzaust. Viele der halblangen, schwarzen Strähnen klebten, durch die Nässe der Tränen, an Kens Gesicht. Er versuchte die Feuchte von Kens Wange abzuwischen, dabei lehnte Ken sich noch mehr in die Berührung und schloss die Augen. Die letzten Tränen rannen nun über seine Wangen und auch über Daisukes Hand. Langsam öffnete Ken die Augen wieder, er hoffte, dass dies kein Traum war. Sein Blick wanderte von Daisukes Fingern zu dem sonnengeküssten Gesicht des Fußballers. Es war immer noch ein bisschen rot und ein paar Schweißperlen liefen seine Stirn hinab. Die braunen Augen waren aufgewühlt und neugierig zugleich. Sein Mund schien leicht geöffnet und es sah so aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Aber Kein Ton verließ die Lippen. Diese Lippen, die ihm so vertraut waren. Am liebsten hätte er Daisuke auf der Stelle geküsst, nur um zu wissen, ob sie immer noch so schmeckten wie beim letzte Mal, so nach Daisuke. Aber er brachte es nicht fertig, wie konnte er nur in diesem Moment an so etwas denken? Doch da war es schon zu spät. Ihre Lippen berührten sich bereits und Ken wusste nicht ob es von ihm ausging oder von Daisuke. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, nur fühlen, nur träumen. Er schloss andächtig die Augen, so lange hatte er sich nach dieser Zärtlichkeit gesehnt. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu beben. Ihre Nasen berührten sich und Daisuke sog den süßen Duft des Pfirsichshampoos ein, das Ken immer benutzte, genauso wie damals. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich wirklich glücklich, aber er wusste, dass das alles nur ein Trugschluss war. Trotzdem wollte er den Moment nie enden lassen. Zögerlich legte er seine arme um Ken und fing an sanft über seinen Rücken zu streicheln, dabei prägte sich das Gefühl des warmen beigefarbenen Stoffs unter seinen Fingern wie von selbst ein.

Vorsichtig begann er an Kens Unterlippe zu saugen und mit seiner Zunge fordernd über sie zu lecken. Um Zugang zu erbitten. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ken es auch wollte. Ihn auch küssen wollte, ihn auch streicheln wollte, /ihn/ wollte. Und tatsächlich: Mutig öffnete Ken seinen Mund und ließ Daisuke gewähren. Beinahe unschuldig stupste der Rotschopf die Zunge des anderen an und forderte zur Mitarbeit auf. Ken ging zögerlich auf den Appell ein. Nicht unbelohnt. Ihm wurde sofort warm ums Herz, ein unglaubliches Kribbeln jagte durch seinen Körper. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, wie beim letzten Mal. Er fürchtete, dass alles ein jähes, böses Ende nehmen würde. Und so als ob Daisuke Gedanken lesen konnte brach er den Kontakt abrupt ab und lehnte seine Stirn an die von Ken. Er nahm Kens Gesicht in beide Hände und schmiegte sich an seine Wange. Seine Lippen wanderten wieder zu denen, die er vor wenigen Sekunden erst verlassen hatte und verharrte in dieser Position. Da flüsterte Ken kaum hörbar: „Ich kann nicht, es tut mir leid," gegen seinen Mund. Daisuke bekam eine regelrechte Gänsehaut als er Kens Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. Er musste tief durchatmen bevor er antworten konnte. „Ich weiß," hauchte er zurück und presste seine Lider fest aufeinander, er hatte Angst sie zu öffnen, denn dann würde dieser Alptraum Realität werden. Auch Ken wagte es nicht seine Augen zu öffnen. „Keine Ahnung, was in mich gefahren ist, ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nich' verlieren will, du bist mein bester Freund," diese Worte sprach Daisuke mehr für sich als für Ken. Alles was ihn jetzt noch retten konnte war reine, offene, schmerzliche Ehrlichkeit. „Bitte verabscheue mich nicht," fügte er noch wispernd hinzu. Nach einer endlosen Stille fand Ken seine Stimme wieder. „Das könnte ich gar nicht, dich verabscheuen," irgendwie fiel ihm das Atmen immer schwerer, er konnte den Satz kaum zu ende bringen, „Du hast mehr Grund mich zu verabscheuen, so wie ich dir weh tue, es war nie meine Absicht,..." Da unterbrach Daisuke ihn und richtete sich auf, „Du hast mir doch gar nicht weh getan, spinnst du? Ich Idiot konnte nicht die Finger von dir lassen, obwohl ich hätte merken müssen, dass du das nicht willst!". Ken sah beschämt zur Seite. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich /das/ nicht will." Nun stand er auf und ging dichter auf Daisuke zu. Er griff Daisukes wüste Mähne und führte den Kopf zu seinem. Spielerisch stupste Ken die Nase mit seiner an und näherte sich ihm, wie in einem Kuss. Als Daisuke schon die Augen schließen wollte sprach Ken: „Ich finde es sogar sehr schön mit dir," und ließ ihre Lippen kurz einander streifen, „aber ich kann das nicht so schnell, einfach mit dir zusammen sein, ich brauche Zeit, Zeit um mich...um mich...in dich zu verlieben." Daisuke traute seinen Ohren nicht. War das wieder so ein Versuch von Ken ihn zufrieden zu stellen? Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass man entweder sofort Etwas für den anderen empfand oder gar nicht. Er seufzte und nahm Kens Hände in die seinen, führte sie auf Brusthöhe. „Ken, du, du musst das hier nicht machen, ich versteh, wenn du nicht willst, wir können doch Freunde bleiben, ich kann damit leben. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles auch nur-", mit dem was jetzt passierte rechnete er im Leben nicht. Ken hatte ihm seine Hände entrissen, seinen Kopf gepackt und ihn mitten auf den Mund geküsst. Der Kuss hielt für einige Sekunden an, dann löste Ken sich wieder. „Sag nichts mehr, Daisuke, gib mir einfach Zeit, hörst du?" Der angesprochene nickte stumm. Er wusste, wenn Ken ein Machtwort sprach hatte er nichts mehr zu melden. Vielleicht war das wirklich die Basis zum Aufbau einer Beziehung. „Gut, dann lass uns zu den anderen gehen, die wundern sich bestimmt bereits, nicht das Joe schon mit dem Erstelhilfekasten vor der Tür wartet," damit lächelte Ken und drehte sich um, nahm Daisuke an der Hand und Kurs auf die Wohnungstür der Takaishis. Kurz bevor er klingeln wollte sah er noch mal zu Daisuke hinüber und drückte seine Hand. Dieser gab Ken ein typisches Motomiya–Grinsen und übernahm das Läuten. Auf einmal nahm er einen lauten Knall wahr und er hätte schwören können Yamato durch die Tür „Taichi," brüllen zu hören.

Ende

ENDLICH ;;

Ich hab auch nich mehr dran geglaubt...oi...

Danke fürs lesen!


End file.
